


White Lion

by KyokoUchiha



Series: Episode Tags - Fix-its [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, SPOILER for s05 e06, What-If, hinting at Kuron, lowkey shance, pining lance, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** He catches his hand hovering right above Shiro’s head, only inches away from touching his hair. He hastily pulls it back to his side. It was an unconscious motion. Thinking about his family brought back memories of his older sister Veronica cradling him against her chest and brushing through his hair when Lance had gotten into a fight and needed consolation. This situation is oddly familiar.“Shiro?”, he softly calls and waits until the older man nods as a sign that he’s listening. “Can... can I touch your hair?” After the words have left his mouth he feels kinda dumb for asking. What kind of question was that? It had sounded better in his head.  **––A continuation of the talk between Lance and Shiro while they wait for Allura to return back to the castle.-–What should have happened in s05e06





	White Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back again with an episode related story. This time not Klance but Shance, because tbh there were more Shance moments in season 5. Especially episode 6. God, all the feels. Obviously I had to write a continuation of the scene when Shiro and Lance step out of the bridge.  
> By now we all know about Haggar using Shiro as an instrument to spy on the Paladins, but it’s still unknown if this Shiro is the real one or a clone. In my interpretation it indeed is the real Shiro but Haggar experimented on his mind which ultimately lead to him getting a split personality. That is Kuron. In this part Kuron is not present, but I feel the need to point that out because of Shiro hinting at it. Hope that explains it a little. (;＾◇＾;)ゝ
> 
> But enough with the rambling Enjoy ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/
> 
> Takes place right after Shiro reveals to Lance that he can’t remember being in the mindspace of Voltron and calling out to him. They sit down with their backs against the wall. And that is where my story continues.

“The weeks have been stressful. And with Lotor being with us... it’s not easy. I get that”, Lance starts after awhile of silence has passed after sitting down. Waiting quietly has always been a weakness of him, he doesn’t like silence. Within his family it always has been loud and boisterous. And even with Voltron there haven’t been many times where he would just sit down and wait for something to happen. And thinking about Allura being alone with Lotor and fighting against who knows what... it’s agonizing. And on top of that Shiro said something about memory loss. Out of the corner of his eye he watches the slumped figure of their leader, sitting against the wall, with his face leaning against his arm resting on his bended leg. He looks tired. 

“It’s not only that. We’ve been occupied with the war before, but it’s never been like _this_ ”, the older man says. 

“Like what?”, Lance presses, now facing the man next to him. 

“Like...”, a deep sigh, “Like there’s someone else. At the back of my mind.” Another pause. “Just waiting for his turn to come out.” His grey eyes meet Lance’s blue ones. “I can’t really explain. It’s just a feeling.” He shrugs helplessly and slumps back. 

Lance feels his hand twitch from the urge to reach out and offer some kind of comfort through touch. But then he remembers the time when Shiro lashed out at him, told him to stay away, to not interfere. It’s still carved in his mind, a reminder that the man he’s always looked up to is not seeing him like Lance wants him to. He yearns for his approval. 

A low groan of pain breaks him out of his train of thoughts. Shiro is rubbing over the sides of his head, face drawn into a frown. When he notices Lance’s look, he tries for a smile. “Just a headache. Probably due to the lack of enough oxygen.”

The brunet bites his lip, his chest aches from seeing Shiro in pain. “Why don’t you lie down.” He motions towards his lap, offering it as a pillow, and feels his cheeks heat up when he sees Shiro’s eyes trail down, seeming to contemplate his offer. When the silence turns agonizing, he lets out a laugh. “Ah, just forget it. Bad idea. Maybe we should just go back to the others.”

Before he’s able to get up, a hand shoots out and wraps around his wrist. “No, lets stay here. Pidge needs to focus.” And Lance settles back and blinks in surprise when Shiro rearranges his position to lie down, with his head pillowed on Lance’s lap. Holy Quiznak!

“This is okay, right?”, Shiro’s voice sounds unsure, probably from seeing Lance’s disbelieving expression. 

“Ah, yes. Totally works for me. I mean, we’re _teammates_ , right, so there’s nothing wrong with–“

“Lance, calm down”, Shiro cuts him off, and the brunet takes a breather, glad that his nonsense babbling was interrupted. It might not be good to do that when they’re running short on oxygen. 

“Sorry”, he apologizes meekly, hoping that his flushed cheeks won’t give him away. He gazes down at the older man. “I’ll try to be quiet.”

A sigh, then the man angles his head to return his gaze. “You are not annoying. We all know that you tend to babble when you’re worried.” His lips tug into a smile. “Your voice is nice.” And then he closes his eyes. 

Lance feels his cheeks up even more after that revelation. It’s a _compliment_. From Shiro. Grabbing at his chest plate, he desperately prays that in the silence Shiro can’t hear the frantic beating of his heart. _Quiznak_. How can Lance stay calm after Shiro revealed that?! The urge to jump up and move his legs is unbearable–an itch that can’t be scratched. And it’s making him nuts. 

But he needs to keep still. For Shiro’s sake. Right now he is more relaxed than Lance has seen him be during these past few weeks. But currently he looks at peace. And younger. 

“I am kind of envious of Sam”, Shiro’s voice startles him a little after having been quiet for the last minutes. Lance has thought he went to sleep. “He’s back on earth. At home”, he continues, sounding longing, “I don’t have any family left waiting for me at home but there I could be normal again. Not someone who got caught by the Galra and then being chosen as the leader of Voltron.” When he opens his eyes, they’re dark with emotions. He’s not directly looking at Lance, just towards the ceiling, still he seems far away. “I would be able to feel normal again. Do normal work, maybe find someone who will love me.” He lifts his prosthetic arm into his field of vision, flexing his hand. “Who will be able to accept this.” He sounds so beaten, sad. Like he can’t imagine that he could be loved by anyone. 

But Lance loves him, dearly. As a teammate, a friend, a mentor, leader and maybe more. But that is something he can’t reveal. Because Shiro is an adult and Lace... is a minor. A kid. He just wanted to be a pilot and maybe meet Shiro one day, the man he looked up to. 

But Shiro is not as invincible as he once thought. Behind his tough facade he’s a defeated man, who just as much wants to not be a part of this space war and go home as Lance. But Lance has people waiting for him. Maybe he could take him to his family...

He catches his hand hovering right above Shiro’s head, only inches away from touching his hair. He hastily pulls it back to his side. It was an unconscious motion. Thinking about his family brought back memories of his older sister Veronica cradling him against her chest and brushing through his hair when Lance had gotten into a fight and needed consolation. This situation is oddly familiar. 

“Shiro?”, he softly calls and waits until the older man nods as a sign that he’s listening. “Can... can I touch your hair?” After the words have left his mouth he feels kinda dumb for asking. What kind of question was that? It had sounded better in his head. 

Grey eyes open and look up at him, evaluating. “Sure.” 

For a moment the brunet is baffled after that confirmation. When he doesn’t move Shiro reaches for his hand and places it against his head, fond smile on his lips. “It’s okay, Lance.”

The air leaves his lungs and he relaxes his back against the wall. The hair is soft between his fingers as he cards them through the black locks. It feels nice to do that, somewhat calming, drawing his focus away from thinking about their impending death by suffocation. 

“My sister used to do that to me when I was upset”, he blurts. “She was always there for me. I miss her the most.” When _Blue_ took him to space Veronica had announced her pregnancy. He never got to meet his potential nephew or niece. 

“It must be nice to have siblings”, Shiro has again closed his eyes, but seems to be contend with Lance petting him. A smile tugs at Lance’s lips at seeing his relaxed expression, features not marred by lines of worry. He really is a good looking man. 

Without noticing he has leaned forward, upper body bending down until his face is hovering half a foot away from Shiro’s. Up close his scar tissue looks even more rosy, edges rough. Holding his breath, he gazes at his face, not daring to move closer but also not wanting to lean away. 

Slowly his chest starts to burn when Shiro suddenly opens his eyes and meets his gaze. He doesn’t seem surprised at the close proximity. “We have to believe in her coming back.” 

For a moment Lance is confused about who he’s talking but then the memory of Allura and Lotor leaving runs through his mind. Oh yeah, Allura will come back. She’ll save them. His eyes flit towards Shiro‘s lips. But what if she comes back too late. What if they’ve run out of oxygen before she arrives and boots the castle back up. Lance would be dead without ever having been kissed. 

His lips form the words before he’s able to think about the consequences, “What if she’s too late? I... I would have never–“

“Have faith”, Shiro whispers and in the corner of his eye Lance sees him lifting his arm. He feels fingers rest on the back of his head, guiding him further down. 

The next thing he feels are warm lips brushing against his own and he fears that he’ll not die from suffocation but from his heart bursting out of his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a second part in mind, but for now that will be it. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it (*^▽^*)


End file.
